


【孔李】脆桃核

by diemoony



Category: Real Person Fiction, 孔李
Genre: M/M, 小年轻谈恋爱, 帮派
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 不是真的没头脑×不是真的不高兴谁都不属于我。全篇胡编乱造的青春屎尿屁故事。感谢两位客串的爸爸（全文完后会贴图）写得很下作，不是下流，请注意避雷。韩语骂人不太会，汉韩语祖安随机切换，包含了。
Relationships: Gong Yoo/Lee Dong Wook, 孔李 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

金信追了一个月的债成了死账。

欠钱的是大爷，大爷现在正吊在电风扇上。

一起跟来的小弟不敢进去，站在门口看大爷在空中离心力旋转，裤子上未干的屎尿往人脸上飞，比起吓人，恶心人更多一点。

金信踹小弟进去关了电风扇。

屋里有只猫，一开始被吓得缩在墙角，尸体停了它盯着金信喵喵叫，金信摸它，它眯起眼睛拿软绒的脑袋蹭金信掌心，很享受的样子。

在头顶，它的主人双目暴突，从嘴里掉出的半截舌头鲜红淋漓。

开关大约是猫不小心摁开的，金信很没心没肺地想：在它眼里，飞旋的主人像不像一根大型逗猫棒呢？

整个房子空空荡荡同时破破烂烂，剩下的全是破烂，老婆孩子早跑了。小弟翻了一圈，说只有这只猫了。

猫在金信面前舔着爪子，纯白的，整个房子里数它最干净。没钱还债有钱养猫，可能是大爷最后的尊严。

可惜也没有养熟，现在蹭金信脚脖子蹭得起劲。

猫被金信拿去卖了，连还利息都不够。

操。

张东秀听说后，给了金信脑袋一巴掌，再把他应得的那份塞信封里给他。

“你应该开张卡，不然存不上钱。”

“存钱干什么？”

“讨老婆。”

说完张东秀在那里嘿嘿嘿傻乐，金信懒得搭理他。

总之，金信今天的心情不是很好。

他从事务所出来，给王黎发短信：“在？”

很快，王黎短信就过来了：“干嘛？想死吗想死吗？”

金信咬着滤嘴蹲大马路上，两个大拇指一摁一地打字：“出来挨操呗……”


	2. Chapter 2

王黎还是挺有意思的。

金信真心这么觉得，也亲口说过，不过王黎不太高兴，可能那个时候他正在被操屁股，虽然不是第一次挨金信的操，但这次的小巷子白日朗朗，左边垃圾桶，右边大马路，头上还有居民楼的窗户，伸出的晾衣杆上挂着花色艳俗的大裤衩。王黎晃晃悠悠，眼前是刷的不够平整的水泥墙，刷子留下的痕迹一道道歪歪斜斜却延伸得很长。王黎扭过头红着眼眶瞪金信，那眼睛水汪汪的让金信心猿意马，又想保持这个姿势，又想显摆下学会的新姿势。王黎说这叫白日宣淫，恬不知耻。金信初中都没读完，听不太来这么多成语，但王黎可能是他操过的最有文化的，为了奖励他，金信就把腰挺得更起劲了些。

王黎吚吚呜呜哎哟哎哟，叫得又娇又骚，引得好几只野猫亮着眼睛探头蹑足。

腰被金信掐着又是狠狠一撞，王黎撑不住了，手一松人直往下掉，金信顶着他走两步，怕他被自己眼泪呛死，又把人捞起来亲嘴，王黎果然哭得脸都花了，所以这个吻是咸的，金信怕是在吃鼻涕，亲完，王黎骂他嘴臭，正好，谁也别嫌弃谁了。金信掰着王黎转身，刚离开一会儿的鸡巴立刻又捅了进去，爽得头皮发麻。王黎小臂很白很长，弱弱搭在金信肩膀上，圆圆的肩膀因此在眼前晃个不停，仿佛自带什么迷人的光晕。金信日了半天终于得喘口气缓缓，他微弯胳膊，看王黎一只手在掏兜，找什么呢？王黎没好气，说找把刀把你的臭几把剁下来！金信觉得好笑，想他其它没学会，骂人越来越会了，下一发顶得王黎又开始抽气。原来是在找纸巾，还日他妈的是“一次性湿巾手帕纸”，金信一边慢悠悠捣他一边等王黎晃晃悠悠终于把包装拆开，他看王黎仔仔细细把脸擦干净莫名就想起那只舔爪子的白猫。

王黎被他盯得发毛，屁股不由自主地夹了夹，金信嗤笑得好大声。王黎的脸皮也很白，一羞就涨得特别厉害，眼尾像要烧起来，是秋天落日了天上的云。金信拥着他更往上些，手给他垫在背后。墙面果然很粗糙，动作间手掌像在摩擦水泥地，王黎的汗水滴进他脖子里，这些刺激都让金信更有兴致。

金信射了一发后，利索地帮王黎提裤子，之后两人去金信的出租屋尽兴。

金信其实挺喜欢猫的，但是租屋太小了，东西又乱，他也老不着家。

如果养，他也想养一只白的。

好在王黎凑合，可以抵半只猫。


End file.
